reignofdragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Reign of the Dragon Leagues/@comment-7743566-20131111100757
Well they screwed up BIG TIME!! If they don't do some sort of rollback, they're gonna have a ton of people quit since there's going to be a total imbalance in deck power for those that abused the glitch., it's quite evident by their suspending of the gift box/enhance screen and bazaar and dragon coin exchange that for the time being they want to freeze any attempt to obtain enhance or trade cards since they could have been improved through glitch use from blessing dragons obtained from the dragon coin exchange. To clarify for those that are unaware, some users were able to accept dragons an infinite number of times before the maintenance period began and this has comepletely messed up the entire game as people are getting FULL LRs of MULTIPLE/ALL dragon coin exchange cards (with tens of thousands of dragon coins to SPARE) where even the top LEGITIMATE players would at most have only achieved a SINGLE4-7 LR of a dragon coin exchange card at this time. That plus the fact that heaven's blessing dragons in the dragon coin exchange had no limit meant this glitch could spill into the max enhancing and evolving of ANY OTHER CARDS in the game and is why they have essentially frozen ANY part of the game that can benefit from the dragon coin glitch, it seems the evolution screen is stil active only because if you haven't max enhanced the cards yet you can only make improper cards or Non-max enhanced cards. Unfortunately these restrictions to limit the benefits to these glitch users is also hurting legitimate players that did not abusing the glitch and now can't do normal functions in the game and will affect the chest hunt event as people can't accept keys found in chests to help them gain the ability to open more chests without paying for keys. I for one will not sympathize with anyone that abused the glitch and if after whtever resolution Drecom decides to come to, decides to remove all glitch received/improved items (althogh for the improved ones that may be a bit harsh, at the very least the stats should be reverted) since even a new user should have known that it could not possibly be intentional that they should be receiving the same ranking gift an infinite number of times. There's already been a somewhat similar incident many months ago where the Leviathon?? (i think, or some other MR) card was posted to an exchange unintentionally and people exchanged for it and afterwards drecom said it was a mistake and removed all copies that were obtained from the exchange. In that case people wouldn't have expected it was unintentional while in this case it was CLEARLY unintentional. EDIT added: Drecom PR department is saying that the guild war gifting is casuing an error in the Gift, enhancing, Bazaar, Guild donations, Premium Key Card Pack and Dragon Coin exchanges functions of the game. Of course the glitch used is not widely known as it did not affect all users and so they are trying to to spin this as being less serious than it really is. Reasons for the additional functions that were blocked is, as for the guild donations that is because it was not just the dragon coind that were accepted infinite times but ALL gifts including ToD ones, and people were MASS donating to level up guild and improve guild ToD rankings, and Draw keys were being mass-redeemed. All users shoud be made aware of this and send in in-game reports/comments demanding a fix or rollback otherwise the harm of this gigatic advantage given to glitch users will wreck the game.